


【东金】身高什么的都去死吧（东哥篇）

by ABigail_Yang_1117



Category: Love - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 06:47:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18867919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABigail_Yang_1117/pseuds/ABigail_Yang_1117





	【东金】身高什么的都去死吧（东哥篇）

身高什么的都去死吧！！！

 

东金！东金！东金！

 

ooc预警，一篇小黄文引发的惨案！

假车预警！

 

“诶~我说你们看什么呢~”李鹤东拿着一瓶啤酒坐到了拿着手机悄咪咪笑的猥琐的李九春的身边，飘了一眼屏幕是个阅读界面，一看李鹤东靠了过来李九春赶紧暗灭了手机屏幕，心虚的说“没……没……没什么……”

“切，神神秘秘的，是不是给我们找师妹夫了~”李鹤东不屑的撇了撇嘴，喝了酒的李鹤东说话的尾音上扬，有一丝可爱的意味。

“什么，乱七八糟的，我是男的，你们这帮不要脸的一个二个都他妈一对一对的，天天喂我狗粮吃就算了，还篡改我的性别~我他妈~”说道激动处李九春都快蹦起来了。

李鹤东冷冷的一道眼刀扫过“怎么着，你想动手~”那周身冷冽的气息让李九春瞬间乖乖坐下来了，“东哥你是哥，我错了~”

就在这个时候李鹤东趁机抢过来李九春的手机顺便抓住他的大拇指开了手机，一个绿色的图标映入了眼帘，李鹤东在谢金的手机上也看到过这个图标，“喂~春儿~这个是什么~”

“什么春儿，跟干那个的一样……那个叫‘老福特’是个类似……类似……我也解释不清楚，你可以回去自己看看……”李九春有些蔫坏的补了一句“东哥你可以试着搜一下自己……那个师爷来了，我先撤了……”

“东子怎么了……刚刚你和春儿干什么呢~”谢金像一只八爪鱼一样缠了上来，李鹤东隐隐约约觉得李九春最后那一个笑容意味深长，看着在灯光下看起来更加诱人的谢金李鹤东咽了一口口水“爷们儿，玩够了没有，咱们回家吧~”谢金看着李鹤东闪动着夺目光彩的眼睛沉醉其中“听你的~”低沉性感诱惑力十足，听的李鹤东下身一紧。

一回家，李鹤东就想动手办正事儿，但是谢金却推开了他“别~东子~我先洗个澡~夜还长~咱们慢慢来~”说着还在李鹤东的胸口摸了一把，眼角眉梢带着媚气，李鹤东嗓子一紧，在谢金的屁股上掐了一把“去你的~”

谢金哈哈大笑着走进了浴室。

听着浴室哗哗的水声，李鹤东百无聊赖的仰躺在沙发上，突然想起了李九春最后的那个笑容，他神使鬼差的拿起了谢金的手机，谢金的手机锁李鹤东的指纹可打开，李鹤东的谢金也可以。犹豫了一下点开了那个绿色的小图标，瞬间新世界的大门向李鹤东打开了。

李鹤东疯了，怎么这么多人喜欢写他们两个“啪啪啪”的文章，而且为什么自己是下面那一个，为什么！为什么！劳资明明那么刚，那么社会，凭什么我要在下面，明明谢金才是那个在下面的，就因为劳资个子矮吗！艹！劳资生气了！

扔了手机，李鹤东三下五除二脱光了自己的衣服，冲进了浴室，在家洗澡他们从来不锁门……

一进门就看到了令李鹤东热血沸腾的一幕，谢金趴在墙上，双腿微分，臀部后挺，修长的手指深深埋在自己的后穴里进进出出，门一开李鹤东愣住了，谢金也傻了，他不知道李鹤东为什么突然冲进来了。

谢金不仅个子高，而且比例也很好，一双大长腿又直又长，宽肩窄胯，臀部圆润挺翘，本就让李鹤东欲罢不能，更何况现在人用这么样一个诱人犯罪的姿势站在自己的眼前。

“怎么着谢爷~这就饥渴了~你爷们儿就在门口，你还自己用手指，看不起谁啊！”说着一巴掌抽到了谢金的屁股上“啊~”李鹤东没有多用力，谢金叫是因为这一巴掌牵动了身体里的手指刮到了娇嫩的肠壁。

李鹤东很满意谢金的反应，邪性一笑“谢爷您这个嗓子真他妈好听，怎么着还没吃够自己的手指啊~”谢金这才反应过来，正准备要把手抽出来李鹤东却一把按住，“没事儿~您还是夹着吧！真的想不明白那些人为什么会觉得我是在下面的那个~我们谢爷明明那么骚~”说着用手摁了摁那两根手指，谢金挺了挺腰，“啊~东子~你受什么~嗯~刺激了~哈~啊~轻点儿~”谢金的叫声相当的浪尤其是哪拐了几个弯的尾音，勾的李鹤东热血直往下身涌。

李鹤东在床上有多荤谢金在床上就有多浪，谁都不知道这个平日里看起无比禁欲的谢爷一但操开了能有多骚，当然李鹤东知道，因为正是李鹤东把他给操开了，至于他们是怎么滚到一起去的和，很简单，彼此喜欢的两个在一个暖气坏掉的夜晚互相取暖，怎么取暖，当然是互相“运动”咯~虽然李鹤东对这个大长腿的男人垂涎已久，但当他真正躺在自己身下还浪叫不止的时候李鹤东还是有些恍惚。

李鹤东摁着谢金的手指在他自己的后穴里进进出出，没几下谢金的腿就软了，要不是紧紧抓着淋浴的架子他早就跪倒在地了，“东东~不要了~不要了~”李鹤东很喜欢看平日里正儿八经的人被自己弄的不成样子的时候说出的羞耻之言，于是停了动作，把谢金的手指抽了出来，“嗯唔~嗯”谢金发出了难耐的呻吟，嫣红的后穴还未完全闭合，在谢金的腰肢扭动间流出了不知道是肠液还是润滑液的清亮液体，“谢爷~你看看你现在，我真想吧你着欲求不满的样子拍下来，给那些人看看，劳资才是上面那个……”长久的沉默沉默的谢金有点心虚，真的有点害怕李鹤东会做什么，就在这时李鹤东拍了拍他的屁股说“放心我不会这么做的~你是我一个人的~”说着扶着谢金的腰把他推回了卧室，这一夜才刚刚开始…

此起彼伏的呻吟浪叫，男人的低吼，肉体撞击的声音，到了最后谢金有气无力求饶声，这一夜相当精彩。

第二天一早三庆园门口李九春觉得今天自己乌云盖顶，你看，就是有乌云，自己的影子都被遮起来了，不对，这是人的影子，一回头就看到笑的一脸你死定了的谢金，李九春暗道不好转身要跑，谢金长腿一伸就把人给绊倒了，扶着腰蹲下看着李九春“听说，是你告诉东子，老福特的事儿的~”李九春看着化身修罗的谢金，一个劲的往后缩，“不重要了，你要为你自己说的话付出代价……”

“啊！！！谢爷！救命啊！”李九春撕心裂肺的惨叫震慑了整个三庆园，所有人只有一个念头“以后谢金和李鹤东这一对不能惹，毕竟保命要紧！”


End file.
